


This is Our Story

by invisible_nobody



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst and Tragedy, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nobody/pseuds/invisible_nobody
Summary: Not all universes saw the biblical Apocolypse adverted.In one of them, famously dubbed Endverse, Lucifer won and Michael lost. The world is in ruins, with only a small group of rebels remaining.This is their story; the story of Castiel and Dean Winchester, in a universe that shouldn't have been.





	This is Our Story

“Omens?”

Zachariah nodded. “Yes. It’s coming, _he’s_ coming.”

Dean pursed his lips, frustration threatening to take control. “How much time do we have?”

“Not much.” That awful smile of his never left his face. “But so much death can be avoided if you agree to let Michael in. Say, ‘Yes’, Dean.”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, not happening.”

“Well, if Sam-”

“I don’t care what Sam does, because I know he won’t say, ‘Yes’.” Dean interrupted. “My concern is finding a way to stop the Devil from razing civilization to the ground.”

Dean watched Zachariah’s mouth twitch, his smile faltering ever-so-slightly. “Don’t worry, Dean. You’ll see the light eventually. Because, if you don’t… Well, you won’t like the results.”

Dean smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

He blinked, and the angel was gone.

“Dean.” From behind him, a different angel. “Are you sure that we don’t need Sam’s-”

He spun around, pointing his finger, emphasizing his point. “No, Cas, we do not need Sam. You and I, we’re a power team. We can handle this whole Apocalypse thing ourselves.”

Castiel shook his head. “We don’t have any semblance of a plan. Without a solid plan, we don’t stand a chance. Even _with_ a plan, victory against Lucifer is unlikely.”

“We do have a plan. I told you. We’re gonna kill-”

“Yes, I know, ‘kill the Devil’.” Castiel recited, rolling his eyes. “And how, exactly, Dean, do you plan on doing that?”

Dean hesitated. “Well… I’m not sure yet. But I’ll figure it out soon enough.”

“I hope you do, for everyone’s sake.”

 

* * *

 

Dean stumbled through Bobby’s front door, Castiel supporting almost all of his weight. The older man didn’t have time to ask them what had happened before they made their way over to the couch, Castiel lying Dean down. The angel crouched down next to him, trying his best to heal Dean’s wounds.

“What in the blazes happened?” Bobby exclaimed, finally finding the chance to speak.

Castiel didn’t look up from what he was doing. “War. War happened.”

Bobby only looked confused for a moment, before making his way over to his desk. He flipped through pages of a book, reading with haste. He sighed, cursed, and then looked up. “You mean War, as in the Horsemen, don’t ya.”

Cas nodded. “Yes. He’s here, which means the others can’t be too far behind him. And once they get here, it’ll be nothing but chaos and destruction.”

Nobody knew what to say after that.

Dean grabbed a fistful of the nearby blanket. “We didn’t even stand a chance, Bobby. He brainwashed them, all of them. The entire town.”

“What do you mean, ‘brainwashed’.”

“They're all fighting each other. He's making them see things.” Dean explained. “Even… Ellen and Jo are there, too.”

Bobby frowned deep. “And you _ran_?”

Castiel finally looked over. “It was the only choice we had. We barely made it out. If we had waited any longer, if we had tried to help them any more…”

“How the heck do you plan on fighting the other three?” Bobby asked.

Dean sat up, wounds already much better. “I'll figure out something, now that I know what they're like.”

 

* * *

 

“The _entire city_?”

Bobby nodded. “That's what he said. Few survivors, if any. Apparently, Lucifer wanted to take his new meatsuit for a test-run.”

Dean frowned, running his hand through his hair. “Why'd he need a new one already? Did his old one _already_ burn up? I thought we had more time before he tricked someone else.”

Bobby went silent, and his eyes left Dean’s face. He nervously picked at his left armrest. Dean waited for him to speak again, to voice whatever thought was going through his head. When it became clear that he wasn't planning to, Dean prompted him.

“What? What is it, Bobby?”

He hesitated for a few more seconds before speaking. “I've heard...rumors, down the grapevine.”

“Rumors?” Dean continued to push. “Rumors about Lucifer?”

Bobby nodded. “Yeah, that new vessel of his.”

“Don't play these games, Bobby.” Dean insisted. “Just tell us already.”

Bobby shook his head. His eyes were full of emotions, his voice soft and sorrowful. “You won't like it.”

“All we ever receive is bad news. What could possibly be so bad that-”

“It’s Sam.” Bobby interrupted, his words thick with emotion. “He… He said, ‘Yes’.”

Dean could practically feel his heart stop. He was pretty sure everything stopped. He suddenly felt like he was falling, falling from hundreds of stories high. His head was spinning.

They weren't talking. He hadn’t reached out to Sam in weeks. Dean hadn’t thought he could trust his brother, not after what happened with Ruby. But…

He had more faith than this. He thought Sam was stronger, thought his will would hold. If he had known how wrong he was, he might have reached out - just to check in.

Because now his little brother was gone.

“Lucifer has his true vessel.” Castiel announced. “It’s over, Dean.”


End file.
